


Come and get it!

by Gingernutting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Originally Posted on Tumblr, klance, lesbian klance, names stay the same as ladies because I cannot come up with genderbent names for shit, request from tumblr, sorry if its out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingernutting/pseuds/Gingernutting
Summary: Lance loves playing her little games with Keith in the mornings. Keith is having none of it.





	

Keith let the hot water of the shower roll off her skin, barely keeping her eyes open, and her vision as blurry as the fogged up glass. As much of an early riser as she was, morning showers still took a long time to grow onto her, but she’d rather go through the day with a shower in the morning than stay sweaty from her morning training. It was starting to pay off too, before she became a Paladin, she already had a slim build starting to gain muscle, now her arms had an attractive ripple of hard-earned muscle in them, and there was a lot more power in her step. She still had a stubborn bit of baby fat around her belly though, but she didn't care, she might not be as strong as Shiro, but she would eventually get there. Lance sure loved her body though, always praising it and kissing her everywhere her lips could touch. Keith smiled at the thought, recalling the many times lance was there for her.  
Keith wasn’t going to lie, Lance annoyed the shit out of her at first, that lanky woman who had a big mouth, always coming up with a smart remark and flirting with almost everything that moved, every act an explosion in a small room. She hated that woman’s guts, even more when she was told they had to work together for god knows how long. But slowly and surely, Lance grew on her, teasing and pessimistic remarks became nicknames (‘mullet’ was a favourite of Lance’s, even though her hair grew out a year ago) and encouragements. Soon, Keith actually enjoyed her company, though she called it 'merely tolerating Lance’s existence a bit more’, and after a year, countless adventures and missions, plenty of bonding moments, they were close enough to call each other friends. Now they were close enough to sleep in each others beds and sneak a quick kiss before a mission, no matter how deadly, and so much more.  
“Mm…good mornin’.”  
Speak of the devil, the shower door opened and Keith felt a shock go up her back as Lance pressed her head between her shoulder blades.  
“Lance! I-uh-mornin’…had a good sleep?”  
 “Woke up…an' y'weren’t there, thought th' world was gonna end…then I heard the shower turn on.”  
Keith snorted and reached for the shampoo, massaging it through her long hair. Lance always asked her to wake her up before she went for her early hour of training.  
“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t want to wake you from your beauty sleep.”  
Lance groaned and shifted her forehead to Keith’s shoulder, her green face mask running off with the water.   
“Whatever…you look hot when you’re sweaty.”  
It was Keith’s turn to yelp and seize up as Lance playfully nipped her shoulder with her teeth.  
“Hey! Save that shit for the bedroom!”  
Lance snickered as she bolted from the shower, wet hair flying all over the place with Keith’s towel in her hand, giving Keith no choice but to run after her. Thank god the bedrooms had en-suites, otherwise she might have turned a few heads running down the halls naked with her also naked girlfriend. Keith covered her chest with her arm and stood in front of where Lance had positioned herself on the floor, the towel draped over her form.  
“You want it, get it.”  
Lance was naturally lanky and slim, almost androgynous with her short hair and flat chest. As Keith knelt down to grab it, Lance pulled her closer and lightly placed a small kiss to Keith’s lips, letting it linger for a bit.  
Keith then remembers why she fell in love with her in the first place; Lance was loving, passionate and playful, and her little games always managed to brighten up Keith’s day by a little bit, whether it was boops on the nose when she woke up next to her, sticking small and pretty alien flowers in Keith’s hair bun, or in a game of 'steal-Keith’s-towel’, she loved her.  
“Mornin’ again, Keith.”  
 “Mornin’ again, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me how to improve! I still take prompts and requests on my tumblr @gingernutting, and I am always up for a chat/a session of screaming about cartoons!


End file.
